Kiss and make up
by Tarzje
Summary: SaraSofia. Sara and Sofia work on a case, of course their fiery characters collide.


_**Kiss and make up**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, so please don't sue, I don't have money anyway.**

**A/N: My first try on a Sara/Sofia fic. This ship is really growing on me!**

_Great_ Sara thought _Just what I needed_. Not only did this woman come between her and Grissom, but now she had to work a case with her! She'd rather work alone than with this smug blonde. She had seen how the new addition to the graveyard shift was flirting with Grissom, it pissed her off. _Who did she think she was?_

Sofia sighed. First she got dumped in the graveyard shift by Ecklie and now she had to work with Sara. There always was a tension between them she couldn't really lay her fingers on. Well, in a way she knew, but she didn't want to admit it. She thought she saw the same thing in Sara's eyes, but then again she couldn't lay her finger on it. Sara was a closed person, she would never show.

Ever since Sofia met Sara Sidle she was intrigued with the mystery about the brunette. She had a need to unravel the mystery that is Sara Sidle. She never had the chance to do so because they never worked a case together, until tonight. In a way Sofia looked forward to working with Sara, but on the other hand, she was worried their fiery characters would collide.

Fortunately, working together worked out fine. Sara actually enjoyed hearing Sofia sharing her thoughts out loud. A dead body was found in a big warehouse just outside Vegas. Two police officers were standing outside, guarding the scene while Sara and Sofia were processing the interior.

"Erm Sofia, take a look at this" Sara said holding out her tweezers. There was some kind of fiber between the tweezers. Sofia walked over to Sara and looked at the fiber. She leaned forward to get a better look, invading Sara's personal space.

When Sofia leaned over and came so close to her, Sara shivered. The smell of the blonde's perfume was filling her nostrils and suddenly Sara had a hard time focusing on what Sofia was saying. What was going on? When Sofia leaned in even closer, Sara involuntarily gasped.

Sofia's lips curled into a mischievous grin when she heard Sara gasp. She just found out what she needed to know. She decided to linger in her position just a little longer since she liked the scent of Sara.

"I think it's a clean cut" Sofia said "the victim got murdered elsewhere and was dumped here"

"I'm not so sure of that, look at the amount of blood" Sara said, trying to compose herself. She cursed at herself for letting Sofia do this to her.

"It's wet in here, it's probably not as much blood as it looks like" Sofia replied, turning around to face Sara. She took a step back when she realised she was awfully close to Sara.

"There is no evidence of the man being murdered here. And I don't see a murder weapon" Sofia continued.

"Look around Sofia, this place is huge, it could be anywhere. Hell the killer could even have taken the murder weapon with him" Sara was getting annoyed. Why didn't Sofia just go on evidence and not on what she thought had happened.

Sofia looked around. The warehouse was big, dark and dirty, it would take ages for them to process every inch.

"So, you like crawling in the dirt then" Sofia said with a smirk

"Who do you think you are?" Sara said, losing her cool.

"I was just joking Sara, calm down" Sofia said, placing her hand on Sara's shoulder.

Sara shrugged to try to get Sofia's hand off her shoulder, but Sofia only held on tighter. Sara stared into Sofia's big blue eyes, those blue things sure had a big effect on her. Sara still wondered why Sofia always got on her nerves. She didn't even have to do something wrong to work on Sara's nerves.

Sofia wondered why Sara was so uncomfortable around her. With every single thing she did, she seemed to piss the beautiful brunette off. In a way she liked it, because she loved the fiery character of Sara, but she also wondered what Sara's soft side would be like.

"So" Sara said "are we here to fight or to solve a crime?" she crossed her arms and stood straight in front of Sofia.

"I'd rather kiss and make up" Sofia said with a grin.

After processing half of the warehouse, both women had come up with nothing.

"I don't think the murder weapon is here" Sofia sighed.

Sara walked towards her and raised her eyebrow. "Who died and made you a psychic?" she smirked.

Sofia rubbed on her cheek, indicating Sara that she had a smudge of dirt on her cheek.

"Oh" Sara said, starting to blush immediately. She tried to wipe it off but it didn't come off.

Sofia stepped closer to Sara and licked her fingers. "Here, let me do it" but when she came into contact with Sara's soft skin, Sara stepped back.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much" she snapped.

"Oh brother" Sofia sighed. Independent woman were cool, but there was also something like being too independent.

"What did you say?" Sara said. She looked angry.

"Nothing, it's fine" Sofia said, continuing her search.

Sara sighed and continued her search too. After another 10 minutes they still came up with nothing and Sofia was getting impatient.

"Sara" she said.

"Yes" Sara replied with annoyance in her voice.

"Why do we always fight" Sofia sighed.

The question startled Sara, she hadn't expected Sofia to say something like that. She was quiet for a minute, carefully thinking about what to reply.

"Because sometimes you act like an ass" Sara said with a smirk on her face.

Sofia walked towards Sara. She hadn't seen the smirk and thought Sara was serious.

"Excuse me?" Sofia said while she neared Sara.

"I said, because sometimes you act like an ass" Sara snorted.

"Are you fighting with me, Sara Sidle?" Sofia shot back.

"Naah, I'd rather kiss and make up" Sara quoted her fellow CSI.

Sofia walked up to Sara and cupped her face with one of her hands. They looked into each others eyes for a moment. To Sara it seemed like an eternity. What was Sofia playing it? What was she doing?

Sara was startled by the sudden feel of Sofia's lips on her. The kiss was gentle but yet she could taste the hint of a battle for control. Sara felt she was trembling all over and a yearning feeling settled in her lower abdomen. She felt Sofia gently nibbling on her lips before pulling back.

Sara looked shocked. "Wh…What was that for"

"You said you wanted to kiss and make up" Sofia said with a smirk, not giving Sara any time to contemplate the answer, she moved in again and kissed Sara again.

Sara's lips were so soft, she wanted to feel them again. Sofia's whole body seemed to react to every slight contact she had with the brunette. This time Sofia stuck out her tongue, licking Sara's lips. She demanded access to Sara's mouth, which to her surprise she got. When Sara slightly parted her lips, Sofia stuck her tongue between them like a trained professional. A moan escaped someone's throat, Sofia didn't know if it was hers or Sara's, she was too caught up in the kiss. With her tongue she traced Sara's mouth, as if she wanted to remember every little spot.

Sara wasn't going to give up the battle just like that, she stuck out her tongue to gain access to Sofia's mouth. Now it was her turn to trace Sofia's mouth and to remember every single detail about it.

The battle that was going on between the two CSI's was a big stimulant for both women.

Sofia smiled to herself, this definitely was the hottest kiss she had shared with someone. She could hear Sara's sharp intakes of breath through her nose, which turned her on so much. Sofia's put her hand around the brunette's head to pull her closer and to make sure the kiss wouldn't be broken off anytime soon. She also did it to gain back control over the kiss. The ball was in Sara's court again.

Sara was totally lost in the feel of Sofia's tongue in her mouth. In the back of her head alarm bells seemed to go of, _you are kissing a woman, you are kissing Sofia Curtis of all women!_ But Sara didn't listen. The whole situation was intoxicating, and when she realised Sofia had gained control of the kiss again, she had to do something about it. Sara moved her hands up to Sofia's neck and gently traced it with her fingertips, causing Sofia to tremble.

They stood there for a while, battling for control, neither woman really winning. Sofia was about to make another move when they heard a noise. Sara broke off the kiss immediately and Sofia's lips ached, they had to touch Sara's again.

One of the police officers opened the heavy steel door to check on them.

"Everything alright ladies?" he asked, shining his flashlight towards the two CSI's.

"Yup" Sofia managed to say

"We are almost done" Sara said, still breathing heavily.

As soon as the officer left again Sofia looked at Sara, who smiled at her. Sofia leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on Sara's lips.

"Next time, instead of fighting, I'd rather go to the kiss and make up part right away" Sofia smirked.

Sara chuckled and pulled Sofia closer to her.

"With you kissing like that, I can't help but agree" she smirked.


End file.
